


True Talent

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #482: Talent.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Talent

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #482: Talent.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

True Talent

~

“Finally!” Hermione cried when Harry and Snape arrived.

“Sorry.” Harry hugged her, handing her a dish of biscuits. “We got distracted--”

“Oi!” Ron snapped. “No details. What you two do in private’s your business.” Snagging a biscuit, he moaned, “Delicious!” 

Harry huffed. “As I was saying, we were late because Severus baked.”

“Oh!” Ron flushed. “I thought--” He coughed. “Never mind. Snape’s talented.”

Snape smirked. As Hermione and Harry wandered off, he murmured, “Do enjoy the biscuits. We may’ve added some...extra flavouring.” 

Ron gaped as Snape retreated. Then, shaking his head, he gobbled another biscuit. Surely he wasn’t serious.

~


End file.
